gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Make a Deal/LMAD in Popular Culture
Let's Make a Deal was referenced as a brief discussion in the 1972 "FM & AM"George Carlin: FM & AM - Let's Make a Dealcomedy album by the late George Carlin. WARNING: U.S. Game Show wiki discretion is strongly advised. A February 23, 1973 episode of The Odd Couple appropriately titled Let's Make a Deal where after accidentally burning Felix's bed, Oscar is convinced by Felix to go on the show in order to try a win a new bed. A September 27, 1973 episode of the hit variety show called The Flip Wilson Show spoofed Let's Make a Deal featuring Monty Hall as the host with William Windom as the announcer and Geraldine (played by Wilson himself) as the contestant. Let's Make a Deal and its host Monty Hall paid homage on an episode of Wait 'Til Your Father Gets Home which aired on November 20, 1973. In this episode called "Mama Loves Monty", Irma appeared on The Monty Hall Show as a contestant; she was hoping for a big prize but got zonked with a bowling ball. Here's where everything goes north: Irma & Monty got their fingers stuck in the holes of the ball, causing her husband Harry Boyle (voiced by the late Tom Bosley) into thinking that Irma is leaving him for Monty; it was when Harry spotted them in at a wedding that he discovered the truth. Irma eventually got her fingers out of the bowling ball and reconciled with Harry, but when the episode ended, it was Harry's next door neighbor Ralph Kane whose fingers got stuck with Monty. A song that references the show called Behind Door Number Three sung by Jimmy Buffett from his A-1-A album in 1974. Additionally, this was also heard in the 1977 documentary film Deal. :Oh I took a wrong turn, it was the right turn :My turn to have me a ball :Boys at the shop told me just where to stop :If I wanted to play for it all :I didn't know I'd find her on daytime TV :My whole world lies waiting behind door number three :I chose my apparel, wore a beer barrel :And they rolled me to the very first row :I held a big sign that said "Kiss Me I'm a baker, :and Monty I sure need the dough!" :Then I grabbed that s*cker by the throat :Until he called on me :Cause my whole world lies waiting behind door number three :And I don't want what Jay's got on his table :Or the box Carol Merrill points to on the floor :No, I'll hold out just as long as I am able :Until I can unlock that lucky door :Well, she's no big deal to most folks :But she's everything to me :Cause my whole world lies waiting behind door number three :Oh Monty, Monty, Monty I am walking down your hall :Got beat, I lost my seat but I'm not a man to crawl :Though I didn't get rich, you son of a ***** :I'll be back just wait and see :Cause my whole world lies waiting behind door number three :Cause my whole world lies waiting behind door number three A January 31, 1975 episode of Sanford and Son titled "The Masquerade Party" (which the title itself is a semi-reference to the 1950s and 1970s game show o the same name) has a spoof of Let's Make a Deal called Wheel an Deal where Fred, Grady and Bubba appear on the show as contestants in the hopes of winning a brand new car as a birthday present for Lamont. In addition, the host Harry Monte (spoof of Monty Hall) was John Barbour who would incidentally go on to host the original 1976 pilot for The Gong Show. A March 14, 1975 episode of Kolchak: The Night Stalker titled "The Youth Killer" the title character of Carl Kolchak promised a city coroner a used black & white TV in the hopes of watching the show in his morgue where Let's Make a Deal was briefly mentioned. Kolchak:And if I'm not watching "Let's Make a Deal" by the end of next week, there'll be no more deals down here. Coroner:Yes, sir. Kolchak:If "Monty Hall" can't liven this place up, there's no hope. The short-lived 1975 cartoon series Wacky and Packy aired as part of the series Uncle Croc's Block has a spoof of Let's Make a Deal called Let's Make a Bundle hosted by Monty Tall (spoof of Monty Hall) where both Wacky and Packy end up on a game show in order to win some food. In the 1976 satirical film Network, a scene with an episode of Let's Make a Deal is seen playing on one of the four televisions behind Diana Christensen (played by Faye Dunaway). Network_LMAD_Scene_1.png Network_LMAD_Scene_2.png Network_LMAD_Scene_3.png In the 1978 psychological drama film Who'll Stop the Rain (not to be confused with the classic 1970 song by Creedence Clearwater Revival of the same name), a brief clip of Let's Make a Deal can be seen on TV. In the 1979 (Originally March 18, 1979) TV crime film The Jericho Mile, prisoners in a room are watching a clip of Let's Make a Deal on tv at the beginning of the film. In the 1979 (originally October 30, 1979) Flintstones Halloween special The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone, Let's Make a Deal is parodied as Make a Deal or Don't! Fred, Wilma, Barney and Betty all went on the show. The host was Monty Marble, a play on words for Monty Hall. Fred was dressed as a chicken, Wilma was dressed as a bunny rabbit, Barney was dressed as a daisy and Betty was dressed as a bumblebee. Barney was picked by Monty and got very nervous on stage at the start. Barney then decides whether to keep the $1000 or see what is behind the curtain and sees a painting of a haunted house. But the painting is not the real prize. The real prize is a trip to Rocksylvania (parody of Transylvania), home of Rockula (parody of Dracula) with Wilma. But then Barney gives back the $1000 to Monty because the deal was a trip for four. A 1980 comedy album called Let's Make a New Dope Deal is a reference of the title Let's Make a Deal by the comedy duo Cheech & Chong. In 2013, an animated movie called Cheech & Chong's Animated Movie spoofed LMAD as Let's Make a Dope Deal on their TV. Cheech & Chong's Animated Movie Let's Make a Dope Deal.png Cheech & Chong Let's Make a Dope Deal Host.png In the 1980 (originally July 11, 1980) black comedy film Used Cars, a clip of Let's Make a Deal can be seen on television on the right side. In the 1980 (originally July 25, 1980) American-Canadian comedy film Middle Age Crazy, a clip of the intro to Let's Make a Deal can be seen on Bobby Lee and Sue Ann Burnett's television set. In the 1980 (originally September 19, 1980) comedy-drama film Melvin and Howard, a Let's Make a Deal-like spoof can be briefly seen on TV. In the 1982 film The Thing, a clip of the "Las Vegas"-era of Let's Make a Deal can be briefly seen on TV. The_Thing_LMAD_Scene_1.png The_Thing_LMAD_Scene_2.png The_Thing_LMAD_Scene_3.png The_Thing_LMAD_Scene_4.png The title of the show and its three doors are briefly referenced in the 1983 song Game Show Love by Ray Stevens, "I had struck out behind doors one, two and three." ''"I was bachelor number one, I thought your love was real. You said come on down, you just won a brand new start. You said the secret word and I said "Let's Make a Deal". A December 9, 1983 episode of ''Inspector Gadget called "Quizmaster" (which was also the name of the episode as well) spoofed Let's Make a Deal. In the 1984 American-British science fiction romantic comedy film Electric Dreams, a clip of Let's Make a Deal can be seen on a computer screen by Edgar (voiced by Bud Court). Electric_Dreams_LMAD_Scene_1.png Electric_Dreams_LMAD_Scene_2.png ADDITIONA NOTE: A scene of a promo for Love Connection (Woolery) could also be seen on the computer screen as well. In the 1985 premiere episode of The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo called "To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before" Bogel and Weerd engage Scooby and Shaggy into a similar game of Let's Make a Deal called Let's Make 'em Squeal with Bogel as Haunty Maul (parody of Monty Hall). Let's Make a Deal was referenced in the classic 1986 Eddie Murphy film The Golden Child. In a 1987 (originally March 20, 1987) episode of Square One Television Let's Make a Deal was parodied as Let's Do a Deal where two contestants are chosen from the studio audience as they are given a choice of two treasure chest as one has two gold coins and two lead coins while the other has more gold coins and many more lead coins. First, they must choose one of two chests and once that's done, they must pull out a gold coin from that chest. If they do, they move on to another chance game. In a 1987 season two (originally November 19, 1987) episode of The Real Ghostbusters called "The Devil to Pay", the Ghostbusters were trapped in an underworld game show. The second round was a LMAD-like round where Ray Stantz & Winston Zeddmore were faced with three doors. Host Dib Devlin says "They all contain abject, TERROR & DANGER," though in reality, doors 2 & 3 contain door #1. That was learned when Winston picked door #2 and Dib tricked them into seeing what's behind door #3. So they were forced to pick door #1 and behind door #1 was Samhain (a villain the guys faced in season one and later in season three). But Ray remembered that Samhain was still in the Containment Unit, making him think that this Samhain was just an illusion to scare the Ghostbusters into losing. So Ray stood up and allowed Samhain to attack him, but disappear to prove his theory. A 1988 episode of The New Yogi Bear Show called "Kahuna Yogi" spoofed Let's Make a Deal as Let's Make a Fortune where both Yogi and Boo Boo dressed as a mother and daughter respectively became contestants. Two 1989 commercials for Oldsmobile features Monty along with his family promoting the cars. Additionally, these also feature references to Let's Make a Deal. Monty Hall's Oldsmobile Campaign Oldsmobile Monty Hall 80s Commercial (1989) In 1990, Monty Hall appeared in a commercial for Dentu-Creme toothpaste where he tried to make a deal for the man using that toothpaste into trading for something else, but the man continually refused. This bore similarities to Chuck McCann's Right Guard commercials. In a 1991 segment of Orson's Farm from Garfield and Friends called "Over the Rainbow", when a rainbow appears on the farm, Roy the Rooster goes after it in search of the legendary pot of gold. He instead gets a dirty sock which leads him into a Let's Make a Deal-like game show called End of the Rainbow hosted by a leprechaun named Hymie. Garfield_and_Friends_End_of_Rainbow.png Garfield_and_Friends_End_of_Rainbow_2.png Garfield_and_Friends_End_of_Rainbow_3.png Garfield_and_Friends_End_of_the_Rainbow.png NOTE: The voice of the unseen announcer named Johnny was the late Rod Roddy. A 1992 episode of The Wonder Years called "The Test", where Kevin Arnold (played by Fred Savage) watches an episode of Let's Make a Deal on TV and then later appears on the show in his dreams. Monty Hall also makes a brief cameo appearance as the host. The Wonder Years The Test P0.png The Wonder Years P1.png The Wonder Years P2.png The Wonder Years P3.png The Wonder Years P4.png The Wonder Years P5.png The Wonder Years P6.png The Wonder Years P7.png The Wonder Years P8.png The Wonder Years P9.png The Wonder Years P10.png The Wonder Years P11.png The Wonder Years P12.png The Wonder Years P13.png The Wonder Years P14.png The Wonder Years P15.png The Wonder Years P16.png The Wonder Years P17.png The Wonder Years P19.png The Wonder Years P20.png The Wonder Years P21.png The Wonder Years P22.png The Wonder Years P23.png The Wonder Years P24.png The Wonder Years P25.png The Wonder Years P26.png The Wonder Years P27.png The Wonder Years P28.png The Wonder Years P29.png A few spoofs of Let's Make a Deal appeared on The Simpsons In the October 14, 1993 episode "Homer Goes to College", Mr. Burns (owner an operator of the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant) -- when the facility is visited by a Nuclear Regulatory Inspection Team -- offers one of the members a washer and dryer or the contents of a mystery box if they agreed to drop pending major sanctions against the facility, while Mayor Quimby walks in a modeling a fur coat worth $5,000. (During the inspection, the inspection team had learned that series protagonist and SNPP employee Homer, a safety inspector at the plant, was grossly unqualified for his position and that his performance was far below acceptable standards.) One of the inspectors nearly plays along before the lead inspector verbally reprimands him and gets the discussion back on track. In an episode aired a few years later Principal Skinner reveals his mother was once a contestant on the show, winning some dinnerwear Monty Hall appeared in the "Science of the Rich and Famous" segment of a October 16, 1993 episode of the PBS science show Newton's AppleNewton's Apple - 11-1: Rock Climbing; Taste Test; Monty Hall; Baby Bobcats where he talked about the science of probability. Towards the End of the segment, he does the usual "keep the prize or go for what's behind any one of the doors" spiel, but the doors all lead to one thing only: the exit. Monty_Hall_on_Newton's_Apple.png Monty_Newton_Apple.png A 1993 episode (originally October 25, 1993) of Animaniacs briefly spoofed Let's Make a Deal under the name "The New Game Show" as part of the Slappy Squirrel segment called "I Got Yer Can". Animaniacs_1.png Animaniacs_2.png Animaniacs_3.png Animaniacs_4.png Animaniacs_5.png Animaniacs_6.png Animaniacs_7.png NOTE: This episode also spoofs You Bet Your Life as You Risk Your Life Let's Make a Deal was referenced as a conversation piece with Bob Barker in the classic 1996 (originally February 16, 1996) Adam Sandler comedy flick Happy Gilmore for which the actual dialogue goes something like this (HG: Happy Gilmore/BB: Bob Barker): HG: I'd like to punch that guy in the face right now, but I can't, you know, because I'd get in trouble. I bet you get that a lot on "Let's Make a Deal". BB: It's The Price is Right Happy. HG: Oh Yeah, sorry. BB: It happens, Let's play some golf. HG: Okay! A 1996 commercial for Sears Auto Center features a brief reference to Let's Make a Deal as "Monty Hall's Garage". Sears Auto Center Monty's Garage 1.png Sears Auto Center Monty's Garage 2.png An R&B supergroup called LSG (Gerald Levert, Keith Sweat & Johnny Gill respectively) references Let's Make a Deal's three doors in their chorus of the 1997 song appropriately titled Door#1 from the album Levert.Sweat.Gill. What's behind door #1, Could probably get the job done. What's behind door #2, Something special for you. What's behind door #3, Could fulfill your fantasies. All you got to do is choose, Either way you don't lose. In the 1998 comedy film (originally August 14, 1998) Slums of Beverly Hills, the Abromowitz family are briefly watching Let's Make a Deal on their TV. Slums_of_Beverly_Hills_LMAD_Scene_1.png Slums_of_Beverly_Hills_LMAD_Scene_2.png Slums_of_Beverly_Hills_LMAD_Scene_3.png Slums_of_Beverly_Hills_LMAD_Scene_4.png Let's Make a Deal was referenced once in the 1998 (originally October 1998) Adam Rifkin film Welcome to Hollywood. In the 2001 (originally March 30, 2001) sex-comedy film Tomcats, a clip of the short-lived 80s version of Let's Make a Deal can be briefly seen on TV. In 2001, Let's Make a Deal was ranked #18 a one of The 50 Greatest Game Shows of All Time by TV Guide. In the 2002 romantic drama film Moonlight Mile, a clip of Let's Make a Deal could be seen at a bar. ADDITIONAL NOTE: a brief clip of The Dating Game can also be seen at a bar as well. In August 2003, Let's Make a Deal was mentioned as a topic on VH1's nostalgic miniseries I Love the 70s 1974 episode. In the 2004 drama film The Assassination of Richard Nixon, a clip of Let's Make a Deal could be briefly seen on TV. In the 2005 comedy film King's Ransom, Corey's grandmother (Jackie Burroughs) is watching Let's Make a Deal on TV. In 2006, Let's Make a Deal was ranked #7 as one of The 50 Greatest Game Shows of All Time by GSN. This special mini-series was hosted by Bil Dwyer. In the 2006 (originally December 22, 2006) historical drama biopic film We Are Marshall, a brief clip of Let's Make a Deal can be seen on TV. We_Are_Marshall_LMAD_Scene.png We_Are_Marshall_Let's_Make_a_Deal_scene_3.png We_Are_Marshall_Let's_Make_a_Deal_scene_2.png ADDITIONAL NOTE: A clip from The Newlywed Game as a crawl saying that a plane crash has happened can be seen as well. Let's Make a Deal was briefly spoofed in a 2015 (originally January 25, 2015) episode of Family Guy called "This Little Piggy" where Stewie and Brian (dressed as a bottle of ketchup and mustard respectively) appears on the show after Stewie brags about being able to make a deal. Monty asks for mascara and rubber bands, for which Stewie just happens to have in his purse to Brian's amazement that he has those items, in particularly the purse. In addition, the set itself mostly resembles the 1984-86 syndicated version. In 2015 (Original January 31, 2015) the title of a Henry Danger episode called "Let's Make a Steal" was a spoof of the title Let's Make a Deal. Let's Make a Deal was spoofed in a 2017 episode of the Showtime dramedy series I'm Dying Up Here called "Midnight Special" features a c-plot involving two of the characters going on the 70s version of LMAD along with an actor (Chris Regan) playing as Monty Hall. References Category:Let's Make a Deal Category:In Popular Culture